Complicated
by Angela Nguyen
Summary: /He swears that she is the most temperamental pregnant woman ever./ Oneshot, RenxJeanne, Ren-centric.


_Complicated_

~Oneshot~

-Disclaimer: I bought a bunch of Shaman King mangas, does that count?

-Rating: T

-Genre(s): Romance, Humor

-Pairing(s): RenxJeanne

-Summary: He swears that she is the most temperamental pregnant woman ever.

-Music: Dream a Little Dream (Glee Cast Version) - a super sweet song for this piece of fluff.

A/N: I am really sorry for the long disappearance. I was suffering from my first and very severe Writer's Block when this idea popped into my head in Math class and I just had to write it out. Weird, I know.

* * *

He could never imagine that pregnancy would affect her that much.

He married her because she isn't very annoying (or that's what he told people), but ever since she got pregnant, things are different. He swears that she is the most temperamental pregnant woman in the history.

(Honestly, just how many pregnant women has he met to say that?)

XXX

He never looks over the pregnancy books Jun bought him, so of course he almost freaked out the first time she woke her up in the middle of the night with her cravings.

Almost.

Because he is Tao Ren and Tao Ren never freaks out over anything.

Even if he has to buy her countless kinds of exotic food that normally she would never touch.

And give up his milk to her. Like she says, the baby is having an affair with milk. Or maybe, she adds, just because of his genes.

He doesn't know whether to be happy or upset about that.

* * *

His sister says, he just has to deal with her mood swings. According to her, she has always tried to control her feelings, so now the baby hormones would give her more mood swings than normal pregnant women.

But Jun doesn't have to deal with them, so what does she know anyways?

XXX

She sits at the table, eating the spaghetti he got her with several bottles of milk.

A moment later, she looks down at the chair she just knocked down while standing up and the mess that follows, which involves the pieces of some precious Chinese vases. She bursts into tears with a small, steady stream of "I am so sorry".

He shrugs it off and takes care of the mess himself. When he finally stands up tall again, his face meets a warm, soft hand wiping the dusts away, and she grins widely with tears still strained on her face.

He would not admit that it is in any way adorable.

* * *

She chooses to keep space between them when going to sleep.

It's not like the bed isn't big enough for the three of them (he likes to count the baby), but she is weird like that. He just has to accept it, even if it feels more than a little bad to see her lying so near the edge of the bed.

The next morning, he wakes up to find himself tangling with her under the bed sheets. She somehow managed to have an arm wrapping around his torso and her other hand laying above his own on the pillow. And their other limbs just... tangle, you know.

He couldn't help but smile a little when trying to untangle his limbs from her without waking her up.

* * *

He makes some jokes about the tangling that dinner and she shoots him an annoyed, you-sleep-on-the-couch-tonight look.

That night, while he is finally catching some sleep on the couch (What do you expect? Pregnant women are very scary sometimes. Especially when they have all kinds of torturing devices with them.), his eyes snap open because of a small sound.

He looks down and finds her already asleep beside him, with hints of tears on her lashes and cheeks.

He is grateful that she is still so small even when she is six-month pregnant, because there is no way he is going to let his baby-mama sleep on the couch.

* * *

As annoying as it can be, there is still one interesting thing.

Even though they have deadly speed as warriors, they have always done_ that_ sweetly and slowly. There is nothing to rush about, she would say and he would agree. So when she suddenly spun him around, attacking his lips and scrabbling his shirt while helping him take his coat off, he was a little surprised.

A little.

She throws him down or pins him against almost every piece of furniture in the house at the most unexpected moments. (Not that he's complaining, though.). Afterwards she would just smile bashfully and says with her face nearly the same color as her eyes, that the hormones did all of that.

He would not say that he loves her smile, her hormones, or just her in general.

* * *

When he holds his son in his arms (he still can't believe how well her eyes and hair color fit the small version of him), he is finally able to mutter the three words he had screaming in his mind as he watched her go through what probably was one of the hardest labors ever,

Pregnancy is one complicated thing. But love is even more so. And he so god-damned loves her.

_End_

A/N: I know that it is super short, but it was written to get out of Writer's Block, so my apologies if it disappoints. I haven't given up on 'Fearless', I promise; I am just taking some time to find the best way to put my ideas to words. Thanks so much for reading and feedbacks are LOVE!


End file.
